Miss Atomic Bomb
by prophetofgreed
Summary: In the middle of a road trip across the country to visit Tucker in San Diego. Danny and Sam happen upon a festival in a small city in New Mexico. At this festival Danny starts to realize just what he loves about his relationship with Sam.


**Here's a little oneshot I made. I'm not very happy with the execution of the write-up (the initial idea was better) but whatever, I'm too lazy to do a full rewrite for this. **

**I recommend that you listen to the new Killers album, "Runaways" and especially listen to the song, "Miss Atomic Bomb".**

**I hope you enjoy the oneshot, remember to review when you're finished reading!**

* * *

Miss Atomic Bomb

The summer sun shone down on the surrounding desolate ground of the desert. The rays reflected off the sand creating more heat around the ground level. Very little vegetation could be seen on the sides of the highway looking more like a no man's land more than anything else. 20 year old Danny Fenton stared down the straight away of the road and continued to drive along the road bored of the endless desert environment.

The air conditioning was on at its coldest setting trying to combat the heat from the sun. The radio played softly in the background playing classic rock songs that most people would recognize on the spot.

Danny looked over to his side to check on his passenger. Sitting in the passenger's seat was Danny's current girlfriend, Sam Manson sleeping in the passenger seat, her mouth hanging open adorably, giving off a cute little snort from time to time.

He was glad that she could get some extra sleep, sometimes when she didn't get her sleep she would become too much of a fiery personality for even Danny to handle.

He drove by the first distance sign in hours and noticed just how close he was too an upcoming town. Perhaps he could probably make it to the town two hundred miles away, call it a day and get themselves a motel room to stay in for the night.

It would be the fifth night they've done this since deciding to visit Tucker in San Diego almost on the spot in some sort of youthful spontaneous decision.

It wasn't thought out by any means, but sometimes when opportunity knocks, you've just got to open the door.

* * *

Danny made it to the town and quickly found an old western motel in the middle of town. Looking around the town he noticed the similar motifs and themes that seemed to be very prevalent in New Mexico. He checked in leaving Sam in the car still sleeping in the seat.

Once he paid for the night and got his room key from the front clerk he returned back to the car and softly jostled Sam awake, putting his hand softly on her cheek slightly stroking to get her attention.

"Huh?" She said confused as her eyes began to open.

"Time to get up" Danny said softly not wanting to startle her.

She nodded weakly and started to move her limbs, slowly getting herself half conscious. She stepped out of the car and grabbed onto Danny moving her hand to his hip.

"You get a room already?" Sam asked, clearly still a little bit sleepy.

Danny nodded and continued to hang onto Sam like she was his lifeline. They eventually made it to the room. He opened the door with his key card with difficultly because of balancing Sam on his side. With a slide and click, the door opened showing a small room with one bed, with a small TV in front of the bed on a small dresser. On the far side there was a sink and counter with a door to the shower and toilet on the side.

Sam walked over to the bed and plopped herself down lying her head back in the poor quality pillow sighing in content. Danny sat down beside her, looked over at the right side table finding the TV remote and turned on the television watching the first thing he found interesting.

* * *

"Danny...Wake up…! Come on, wake up!"

Danny shifted his legs a bit, his head shifting a little on the lumpy pillow. His eyes were glued shut, his ears partly not working as his conscious started to wake up.

Suddenly there was a big bang coming from outside of the room.

The ghost boy instantly got up in an instant, his body going stiff in a stance ready for battle. In an instant he was hugged on the side, lips pressing in his neck somewhat calming him.

He looked over and saw Sam hugging him with a big smile on her face. "You're such a fraidy cat!"

She giggled at Danny expense, who sputtered to try and find a defence for his actions.

"Y-You try being cool and collected sleeping when your high school years had constant ghost attacks especially at night" Danny defended.

"Do you wanna see what that bang was?" Sam said smiling still.

Not sure what to say, Danny just nodded. Sam got up from the bed and led Danny by the arm to the room's window. She moved the curtains out of the way revealing the pitch black warm summer night, the parking lot below nearly full.

Instead of an empty black sky there were a few small sparks slowly losing their flare. Suddenly there was a bang and sudden flash of light reveal green sparks going into four arc shapes. Lighting up the sky and town below, Danny stared in awe and confusion not sure what to say.

"Fireworks?" He said under his breath.

"Yeah, so let's check it out!" Sam said excitedly.

Before Danny could do anything Sam was already in the process of putting on her shoes. "But Sam, we've got to wake up early if we want to make it to San Diego tomorrow."

"Pfft, come on Danny, where's your sense of adventure and curiousity" Sam said in a terrible attempt at an Australian accent.

Danny just deadpanned, looking at Sam unamused with her comment. "First, I've explored the endless amounts of the ghost zone, I think that qualifies as being adventurous. Secondly, that was terrible Australian accent."

"No it wasn't" Sam defended.

"It was deplorable!" Danny exclaimed with a cocky grin.

"Fine, it's a horrible attempt of the accent…doesn't change the fact that were still going" Sam said while tossing Danny his shoes.

Danny caught them with his practiced reflexes from ghost fighting and put them on quickly to not be under Sam's wrath of taking too long.

Danny and Sam stepped outside and made their way towards what they thought was the source of the fireworks, both joined together at the hip holding each other smiling.

The two of them made it to what looked like the city's main street. The street was lit up with hanging white lights, booths were set up on the side of the road where many people were looking over the items of the stalls. The street was bustling with activity, music played in the distance, fast paced and catchy.

"Looks like a festival" Sam whispered in Danny's ear.

"Yeah" Danny said inspecting the stalls on the side of the road. "So do you want to check it out?"

Sam nodded eagerly and started to lead Danny by the arm through the crowd. The two of them looked at the items and trinkets sold in accessory stands. At one of the food stands Danny bought himself a popsicle shaped like a spaceship with rainbow colours while Sam got a popsicle shaped like a penguin. Which Danny thought was adorable.

As they went down the street the music got louder and louder, popping sounds from fireworks got more and more frequent.

The town square was the source of the music where red lights hung over the square. Many couples danced with each other in the town square somehow turning the town square into their very own dance floor.

Danny and Sam looked to each other and with no words spoken to each other joined in on the dancing in the town square.

At first Danny and Sam were both dancing with the two of them detached from each mostly doing foot movements to the fast tempo of the music.

As the two were dancing a man behind Sam bumped into her without a care in the world. Sam turned around looking she was about to destroy the man like a nuclear bomb. But before she even had a chance to step towards the man that bumped her Danny grabbed her hand and hugged her close.

The moment she was wrapped around in Danny's arms her rising anger slowly dissipated like she was dunked in a pool of cool water. She blushed and put her hands up on his shoulders and started to move with him to the tempo of the music, ignoring everything around her, just focussing on the man holding her against him.

Through the years of their dating Danny has slowly become more and more of a mental coolant for the fiery young girl. He seemed to be the only thing that could calm her down in the middle of her furious anger. Sometimes she was just too much for him to handle when she got angry but he still loved her spirit.

It was that spirit that really got him motivated and working some days where he'd be otherwise just be moving around sluggishly in a depressed state. It was one of the reasons that he was even able to survive his first year with his ghost powers. All the confusion and self-doubt could have destroyed him if he was on his own.

She leaned in and placed her head on his hard chest smiling to herself. Alongside her fiery side was the more gentle side that she had. The side of her that was more prevalent behind closed doors, the side of her that cared for wildlife using her fiery spirit to combat the big man that threatened ecosystems for profit.

As Danny thought about all of this, he felt a sudden urge to tell her how just how much he loved his girlfriend. Even though he saw himself as not being lovey dovey, he still felt as though it needed to be said. "Sam, you look so beautiful tonight. I love you, so much."

Sam looked up to Danny and blushed. Her mouth lifted into a dreamy smirk as she went on her tip toes and kissed Danny passionately on the lips. Danny inched down making it easy for Sam as the two continued to kiss each other passionately.

After half a minute of them kissing each other the two of them finally stepped away from each other with one last smack of lips. "I love you too Danny" Sam said in a dreamy tone.

In the background some more fireworks started to go off again. Making the sky around them flash a multitude of colours, lighting up the street very briefly. They both looked up and watched the lights show in the sky, watching as many arches burst upon the sky.

Danny Fenton, the famous ghost boy that saved the world and his girlfriend, the little atomic bomb of personality and spirit, Sam Manson both watched the show, side by side interlocked at the hip.

They both couldn't think of anywhere else they ever want to be than with each other watching the fireworks through the night.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed the oneshot!**

**Remember to Review what you think of the story!**

**And if you enjoyed this then go ahead check out everything else that I've written. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

P.S: Other albums that have come out in the past month that I recommend.

- Babel by 'Mumford and Sons'

- The Second Law by 'Muse'

- Gossamer by 'Passion Pit'

- The Heist by 'Macklemore'

Amazing stuff =)


End file.
